


Reconciliation of the Past

by Aislynn092



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Slow Building Relationships, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix It, Unexplained Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislynn092/pseuds/Aislynn092
Summary: Luke time travels in the midst of the Clone Wars. The Jedi are suspicious of him, the Sith are plotting, and to make matters worse, Luke isn't the only one that's time traveled. Darth Vader has followed him into the past.*In the process of being rewritten. Some comments may not apply.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 39
Kudos: 744





	1. Unknown Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: November 16th.

Luke awoke to the feeling of something rough and wet licking his cheek. He groaned, reaching out a hand to push away the offending nuisance. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open only to come face-to-face with a blue-gray tooka. It hissed at him before it zipped out of the narrow alley where it had found him. Luke watched it leave, his eyes drifting towards his surroundings. The buildings on either side of him were rusted and fading into the beginning stages of deterioration. A trash receptacle sat to his left that reeked something awful. Littered on the ground were empty glass bottles and what looked like pieces of flimsi. 

What happened? How did he get here? 

Then, memories flooded back into him. The Second Death Star, the Emperor’s insistent goading ringing in his ears, his father. _His father._ Instantly, Luke was on his feet, wincing when his right shoulder throbbed painfully as if he slept on it wrong. He glanced hurriedly around him, expecting Vader to pounce from the shadows. When there was no immediate sign of him he relaxed marginally. 

Almost subconsciously, he reached out with the Force to feel for the others—Han, Leia, and Chewy. Their signatures had become as familiar to him as his own right hand. He received nothing more than empty silence. It was like they never existed. Not quite dead just not all there either. He hadn’t realized it before, but the Force feels strangely...unbalanced. It troubled him. 

A dark flame sparked to life in his mind, glowing brighter with Vader’s presence. Although he tried to ignore it, he was consciously aware of the link that bridged them together. A Force bond between himself and Vader, created after their dispute on Bespin. The intensity of the bond meant Vader was close. Luke quickly reinforced his shields, keeping a small part of his attention on his father. 

Despite his confusion on _how_ he ended up here, Luke needed to figure out where he _was._ Cautiously, he moved towards the mouth of the alley, glancing out into the busy streets. A crowd moved steadily to and fro yet no one paid him any attention. Merchants had set up stands selling various goods and commodities, waving and yelling at the crowd. It looked like some kind of marketplace. Not anywhere that he recognized. Wishing he had a hood to cover his face, Luke stepped out into the flow of people. He had no real direction to follow and let the movement of the crowd carry him along. 

He did his best to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. One can never assume especially in an unknown environment. He figured he should stop and ask some questions if he wanted to locate his position. Oddly enough, he saw no Imperial propaganda nor any stormtroopers patrolling the area. Still, the lack of it set him on edge. 

As his target Luke chose a lone human merchant who was selling what looked like fabrics and cloths. There was no one at his stand, which probably explained the bored expression on his face. Luke approached him slowly, pretending to look over the merchandise before asking, “Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?”

The merchant looked at him funny. “You’re on Level 1317.” 

Luke stared. Well, that was certainly not helpful. He was afraid to ask what planet he was on in fear that he might seem crazy. He tried to think of another question that wouldn’t earn him a weird look. 

“Are you going to buy something?” the merchant asked impatiently.

Luke blinked before saying, “No, I’m sorry.”

The merchant waved him off with a huff and Luke wandered back into the crowd. So much for asking. He was tempted to find another merchant but decided he would get the same answer. Adrift, Luke crawled slowly forward.

* * *

After a while of simply going nowhere, Luke broke away from the crowd and slumped against the nearest wall in some dingy alley. He was exhausted and his shoulder hadn't stopped hurting. He has no means of communication, no landmarks to pinpoint his location, and he was, he admits, at a loss on what to do. Something moved in his peripheral vision to his left. A black figure dropped down from above, hidden in the shadows at the far end of the alley. When it stood to its full height, Luke recognized it immediately. 

Vader. 

For a moment, they stared at one another. Neither knowing what to say yet having much left unsaid. Luke reached for his lightsaber but did not draw it. _Kriff._ He had forgotten he was supposed to keep tabs on Vader’s whereabouts. Has he been followed this whole time? 

“My son.” 

There was so much said in those two words that Luke felt choked. He swallowed a few times before speaking. “Father,” he replied. Perhaps he should not be surprised Vader has found him. He’s been chasing him across the galaxy for years now. He was reminded of his problematic situation and was suddenly glad to see a familiar face, or rather mask. “What happened? What is this place?” he asked, gesturing to the area around them. 

Vader tilted his head only slightly. “I do not know.” 

“Is this…? Did the Emperor do this somehow?” 

Vader seemed to think about it. “It is not beyond his power.” 

“You there! Halt!” 

Luke turned towards the opening of the alley to find three figures. A police droid stood in the center, a blaster raised in its hands. On its left stood a human male and on the right was a young togruta female with blue-white montrals. To his astonishment, they both wielded lightsabers. The male wielded a blue saber while the togruta dual wielded two green sabers. 

“Who are you?” the male demanded, twirling the saber expertly in his hand. His question was directed more towards Vader but he gave Luke a confused, wary glance. 

Luke gaped in surprise, completely enthralled at the sight of their lightsabers. Were they Jedi? Are there surviving Jedi on whatever planet this is? He opened his mouth to reply when the sound of a lightsaber igniting drew his attention. Vader’s ruby blade hung down by his side. Luke tensed, fingers tightening on the hilt of his saber. 

“I will not ask again,” the droid intoned. “Cease all—” 

Vader raised his hand, curled his fist, and the droid crumpled to the ground. That seemed to incite the Jedi into action. 

They drew in closer, spreading out so they blocked the alley. The male pointed his saber at Vader and narrowed his eyes. “I won’t let you leave here alive, _Sith._ ” 

Before Luke could tell them to stop, the male lunged. 

He threw himself at Vader with a speed Luke had never seen before. He was quick and agile, as if him and his blade were one. Vader was like an immovable wall, a force so strong that no matter how hard you push it won’t topple over. He proved that in the first few seconds of their fight. 

The male struck first, swinging his saber in a diagonal arch. Vader had anticipated it. He brought his blade up, ruby and sapphire clashing together loudly. The Jedi spun and aimed for Vader’s torso but with a twirl of his wrist, Vader parried his attack. He swung his arm back and landed a heavy overhead blow. 

The Jedi just barely blocked and was forced to his knees. Vader brought his arm back again and laid another heavy blow. For a split second, Luke saw the Jedi’s defenses weaken at the display of strength. He likely underestimated Vader’s power. 

When Vader moved to hit again, the Jedi sprung into action. He leaped over Vader and with expert reflexes, swung at Vader’s saber arm. The blade cut through Vader’s armor and the Jedi landed on his feet with the gracefulness of a tooka. Luke was impressed he could actually land a hit. 

Enraged, Vader flung out his other arm and the Jedi flew backwards, slamming into the wall and collapsing in a heap. The togruta, too shocked to do otherwise, raced towards her companion. Vader took that moment to climb the side of the nearest building, jump onto the roof, and out of sight. Just like that the fight was over before it had even started. 

“Master!” the togruta exclaimed. She grabbed his arm. “Are you alright?” 

He ignored her question and instead forced himself to stand. “Ahsoka, go after him. I’ll deal with this one,” he instructed. The togruta hesitated before nodding, scampering up onto the roof. When his attention turned on Luke, Luke raised his hands in surrender. “I’m not your enemy,” he said calmly. 

The male sneered. “We’ll see about that.” 

With a flick of his wrist, Luke’s lightsaber flung into his hand. He clipped it onto his belt, leveling his saber at Luke’s chest. “Move.” 

Sighing, Luke did as told, moving back down the alley. A crowd had gathered during the fight and were now giving them a wide aperture. He let the other steer him in the direction toward a shuttle speeder. He was roughly forced in the back and a pair of binders were snapped around his wrists. 

“Master!” The togruta ran towards them, stopping to take a deep breath. She looked up apologetically. “I’m sorry, Master. I lost him.” 

The male didn’t look the least bit worried or upset. Instead, he offered her an encouraging smile. “It’s okay, Snips. At least we got this one,” he replied, indicating towards Luke. 

Neither said a word to him as the speeder lifted up off the ground. Luke’s stomach turned and he wondered again how he got himself into this kind of situation.


	2. Very Wrong Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited: November 16th.

Luke could barely hold in his awe at the sight of the ecumenopolis city surface. Large skyscrapers towered into the sky, each a different shape and size. Sunlight reflected off the durasteel buildings showering him in rays of reds and golds. 

Rising in the distance, a massive structure towered above the surrounding rooftops, its appearance like that of a fortress. Five spires extended from the roof, four smaller ones and one large spire in the center. Luke gaped in wonderment, having never seen anything like it. 

His captors parked the speeder right in front of the colossal building. The structure itself reminded him of the ziggurat temple back on Yavin IV, despite not looking so ancient. A set of stairs led to a promenade that was crowned by four bronzium statues. The two outer statues depicted warriors holding their weapons vertically while the two inner statues depicted hooded figures with their heads bowed and their hands clasped together. Beyond these statues were another set of stairs that opened up to the entrance. 

The togruta and the male guided him inside, moving with haste. The entrance led to a cavernous main hall with high arches supported by rows of massive pillars. Above them, mezzanine walkways spanned left and right. Oddly enough there was no one to be seen. The only sound that could be heard was the echo of their footsteps. 

They made a sharp right and came upon a turbolift. The male shoved him inside none too gently and pressed a button to the top floor. When the lift finally came to a stop, a hard push to his already aching shoulder made him wince and he stumbled forward. 

Large durasteel doors lay straight ahead and Luke could feel multiple presences inside. The doors opened automatically as they approached and he was met with a startling discovery. Seated in a semicircle around the room were a variety of faces; some present while others were in hologram. He didn’t recognize any of them. A quick brush of the Force told him the truth. They were all Jedi. 

Which was Luke’s first clue that something was _very_ wrong. 

Behind the gathered Jedi, were large transparisteel windows revealing a stunning view of the skyline. Luke stared transfixed, before remembering there were others in the room. Curious eyes watched him as he was brought to the center. He tried not to fidget at the attention. Luke scanned each of their faces, looking for anything remotely familiar, before settling on the form of a small green dwarf. 

“Master Yoda?” he asked, surprised. Another clue that something was _very wrong_ indeed. Immediately the room froze, soft whispers coming to a stop. 

Master Yoda, for it really _was_ Master Yoda, leaned forward on his gimer stick. “Know me, you do?”

He blinked, wondering why Master Yoda didn't recognize him. He was starting to suspect this might be some form of the afterlife. Perhaps the Emperor has finally killed him. That would explain why Master Yoda is sitting in front of him, very much alive, or as alive as he could tell. A heavy silence settled over him and Luke realized Master Yoda was still expecting an answer. Avoiding the eyes of the others, Luke kept his gaze focused on Master Yoda. 

“There are not many who don’t know you,” he replied, his words carefully chosen. 

Master Yoda hummed, tilting his head. “Your name, what is, hmm?” 

“Luke.” Years of running from the Empire has taught him to be diligent when giving his name. Especially since he’s on the Empire’s most wanted list. 

“Your report, Skywalker,” a voice spoke. Sitting on Master Yoda’s left was a human male with dark skin and a bald head. His dark eyes narrowed at Luke before turning towards the male beside him. 

Luke froze. _Skywalker_. That was _his_ name. Then why...? He was too engrossed in his thoughts that he was only half listening to what was being said. Apparently, Vader had killed three civilians, not surprising. A police droid had witnessed the crime and sent a recording to the Jedi Council. As a result, the Jedi sent two of their own to investigate this “rogue Jedi.” 

“—per the report, he was dressed in black armor with a mask and wielding a red lightsaber. I can confirm, after engaging him in a duel, that I believe he may be a Sith. Unfortunately, he escaped before we could apprehend him.” 

The temperature of the room grew colder as they all processed this new information and Luke shifted uneasily. Their concern was palpable and he could feel their deep worry and distress. 

“And who is this?” a cerean Jedi asked, looking at Luke. 

“He was found collaborating with the Sith.” The male, Skywalker, grabbed Luke’s lightsaber from his belt and handed it to the bald man. “He was armed with this.” 

“Where did you get this?” the bald man asked sharply, glaring accusingly at Luke. 

Luke bristled. “It's _mine._ I made it.” 

The whispering started up again. 

“Did you get an identity on this so-called Sith?” a new voice asked. Sitting on Master Yoda’s right was another human male, with auburn hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Luke studied him for a moment. He looked strangely familiar. Almost like… 

“Ben?” 

For the second time, the room froze. The man, Ben, blinked at him. “I’m sorry?” 

At this point, Luke knew there was something _seriously_ wrong. None of this was making any sense. He could not decide if this was an illusion or if he really was in the afterlife. The Force whispered in his mind, an utterly preposterous theory forming. It was both strangely exhilarating and terrifying. So much so that he could hardly accept it himself. It would explain, though, why the others seemed to simply disappear. He knew, logically, that it was impossible. There’s _no way_ he— 

“I’ve heard enough of this,” the bald man said, addressing the other Jedi. “Send him to the detention center for later appraisal. We must focus our efforts on the war, not on trivial matters such as this boy.”

There was a murmur of agreement. 

“Skywalker, Tano, you stay behind. Finish your report.” 

Two Jedi entered the room, coming to stand on either side of Luke. Dressed in long white robes with face masks, they held double-bladed yellow sabers. The bald man gave his orders and they each grabbed an arm and pulled him from the room. Luke left without protest. 

* * *

The two Jedi brought him down many halls, lefts and rights, before Luke lost any sense of direction. Instead, he quietly observed his surroundings, taking note of everything they passed by.

Eventually they came to a stop outside a detention cell. The Jedi on his right touched a pad on the wall and the ray shield lowered with a flicker. The interior was bland and colorless and lit by dim artificial lights. A shelf jutted out from the far wall, directly next to what Luke assumed to be the ‘fresher. He waited until his binders were removed and stepped into the room, the ray shield activating behind him. 

How did he get himself in this mess? He had no idea what planet he was even on. Or _how_ he came to be here. 

Luke curled up on the shelf, staring at the ceiling. The lights were dim enough that he didn’t have to squint. Heaving a deep sigh, his thoughts returned to his earlier theory. Could it be true? Had he somehow...time traveled? No, that’s impossible. He knew both Master Yoda and Ben were dead, having been a witness to their deaths. And yet it _was_ the most sensible explanation, despite how unbelievable that may be. 

_Your report, Skywalker._

A warm fuzzy feeling settled in his stomach. Was it possible that Skywalker was actually _Anakin Skywalker?_ Has he gone back to before his father became Darth Vader? They did share some similarities—golden-brown hair, blue eyes. Could it really be him?

Their ever-present bond flared in his mind and Luke felt a vague impression of his father’s current mood. Since the formation of their bond, he’s been able to feel a steady trickle of awareness when Vader’s emotions are strongest. He’s shied away from any communication via the bond but has oftentimes used it to assure himself that his father was alive. 

The bond flared again, this time stronger, and Luke made up his mind. He closed his eyes and tentatively pulled on the thread that connected them. A rush of emotions came over him— _rage, confusion_ —and oh, so much _rage_. Luke physically recoiled from the sensation. He considered if he should just say forget it and close off the bond but decided against it. 

_“Father.”_

The cold inferno brightened at his touch, the rage dimming yet not quite retreating from his mind. There was a gentle poke against his shields, curious and uncertain. 

_“Luke?”_

Vader’s mental voice was oddly softer in his head than in person. Luke hesitated only a moment, unsure on how he should go about this. If he were to make any sense of this situation he needed to speak to Vader. _“Something has happened.”_

A slight pause. _“I am aware.”_

He considered what to say next, wondering if he should share his theory. He still couldn’t quite believe it. The silence was starting to become awkward when Vader spoke. 

_“Where are you?”_ An obscure sensation leaked through the bond and Luke couldn’t discern what it was. His brows furrowed and he sent a mental image of the colossal building along the link. He received a burst of indistinguishable emotions. The bond weakened suddenly, as if Vader was distracted. 

_“Father?”_

_“I will find you.”_ Then he abruptly severed their connection. The sudden loss of the bond was painfully sharp and Luke struggled to understand why. Turning onto his side, his exhaustion won him over and he fell into a restless sleep. 


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets a surprise visit from a familiar face. Vader makes an appearance but things don't go as planned.

_I have accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father._

_It is pointless to resist, my son._

_Good...I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon; strike me down with all of your hatred, and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete._

Luke gasped, bolting straight up, his shoulder throbbing at the motion. He was uncomfortably hot and clammy and ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

The Emperor’s maniacal laughter resonated in his head and Luke squeezed his eyes shut. _Stop it,_ he told himself. He’s been having the same recurring dream for days now. He's thought about Han, Leia, and Chewie and wondered if they were okay. If they had been killed or worse, taken by the Emperor. Have they even realized he was missing? Did their attack succeed in destroying the Second Death Star? Being stuck here was weighing on him, not being able to help and having no clue what was happening. 

His detention cell was certainly not a normal cell block, or anything he was used to from the Imperials. His connection to the Force felt impeded, as if something was blocking him. The Force seemed to evade his touch and was not at all what Luke was used to feeling. There was no chronometer or any windows to tell what time it was, so he’s had to rely on his internal clock. He’s slept on and off, mostly at random intervals. When he’s feeling restless he meditates and sometimes does a few exercises. 

Every eight hours, a white Jedi would bring a tray of food and a clean bundle of clothing. Based on the number of meals he’s had so far, Luke estimates that he’s been here for at least a few rotations. Like any sentient being, one can only do so much before the isolation starts getting to them. Maybe it was time he attempted an escape. 

The sound of the ray shield lowering startled him just as two white Jedi entered the room, their yellow sabers clenched tightly in their hands. Another being stepped into the room and Luke rose to his feet. 

“Ben?” 

Ben looked relatively the same since Luke had last seen him, despite being years younger. He found it odd to see Ben in this way when he was used to his white hair and beard. Ben smiled warmly at the sight of Luke. “Hello Luke. I’ve come to talk, if that’s alright with you.” 

Luke spread his hands. “Got nothing else to do.”

The corner of Ben’s mouth turned up. “Your situation _is_ very peculiar.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Three rotations.” 

He absorbed that information, blinking in surprise. He thought he had been here for longer but maybe it felt longer than it really was. 

Ben didn’t stop to elaborate as he continued on. “I must ask though, more so for my own curiosity, of how you came to know me as Ben?”

Luke paled. How was he supposed to answer? You were the old hermit that lived on Tatooine and taught me to use the Force? No, he must not say anything about the future if his theory is correct. However, he already _did_ say something by admitting he knows Ben and Master Yoda. By telling the truth, he could potentially alter past events and consequently change the future. Unbidden, the memory of Vader’s blade slicing through Ben sprung to mind and Luke shivered. If anything, Ben might be able to help him. He had died saving him from Vader after all. 

“Before I say anything, I need to tell you something,” Luke began. 

Ben raised a brow and folded his arms across his chest. Luke bit his lip. Could he really do this? Ben might think he’s crazy. Hell, _he_ thinks he’s crazy for even considering this. 

A shrill beep interrupted them, Ben’s comlink was going off. He pressed a button and brought his wrist to his mouth. 

“Master Kenobi, are you there?” a voice asked. Luke recognized it as the bald man’s. 

“Yes, what is it?” Ben replied. 

“There’s a situation near the Senate District, assistance is required.” 

Ben sighed, the action seemed to cause him immense exhaustion. “I’ll be there shortly.” The comlink disconnected and Ben faced Luke again. “Unfortunately, I’ll have to cut our meeting short. What is it you were trying to say?” 

With Ben’s sudden attention, Luke felt his confidence dwindling. “It's not important.”

Ben scrutinized him and he swore Ben could see right through him. When he said nothing else, Ben seemed satisfied and nodded at him. “Perhaps another time.” 

He then turned and left the room, the white Jedi trailing behind him. Luke was once again left alone. 

* * *

Anakin cursed when he heard the news from Obi-Wan. The masked Sith had targeted the Senate Building and bombed the east wing. Anakin was on his feet before Obi-Wan finished speaking. 

Padmé’s office was near the east wing. 

Thoughts filtered through his head faster than he could process them. What if she was hurt? What if she had been killed during the bombing? What if— 

_No._ He shook his head as if to dislodge such thoughts. As Obi-Wan would say, focus on the here and now. 

Grabbing his comlink, he dialed the frequency he knew by memory. It picked up after the second ring. 

“Master?” 

“Snips, meet me at the northern hangar. I’ll explain when you get there.” He disconnected before she could respond. 

In his desperation, he raced through the halls, almost trampling a few Masters and Padawans. He didn’t stop to hear them berate him for running when he knows he shouldn't. He arrived at the hangar a minute before Ahsoka did. He immediately commandeered a shuttle from one of the mechanics and once Ahsoka was on board, they were off. 

“Master, what’s going on?” she asked. The white markings on her forehead were furrowed in confusion. 

Anakin spared her a glance. “Obi-Wan called and said the Sith bombed the Senate Building. We're going to meet him there.” 

She didn’t ask any more questions after that. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Senate Building. They parked the shuttle at the eastern hangar where, as expected, Obi-Wan was waiting. He stood surrounded by a delegation of senators and clone troopers, doing his best to calm the frenzied crowd. Next to him was none other than— 

“Padmé,” he breathed. The relief at seeing her was like water after a long sparring match. It soothed his anxiety and worry and he suddenly was exhausted. The adrenaline he felt earlier was now gone. He wanted to grab her into his arms and never let her go but now was not the time for such desires. 

The two of them approached the group and Anakin caught Padmé’s eye. She gave a small, knowing smile and nodded in greeting. The temptation to give her a proper greeting was overwhelming but he held himself back. Obi-Wan must have sensed their presence and turned to face them. “Good, you’re here." 

Since taking on the disguise of Rako Hardeen, it was still difficult to look at Obi-Wan. His hair has grown back but left him with a very short buzz-cut. His beard has grown back as well with a beginning scruff along his chin. While he didn’t look exactly the same, it was certainly better than looking at Rako Hardeen’s face. 

Crossing his arms, Anakin fixed Obi-Wan with a businesslike stare. “What’s the update? Any casualties?” 

Surprisingly, Obi-Wan shook his head. “None. The only casualties were a few droids.” 

Anakin frowned. That didn’t make any sense. Was the Sith not targeting the senators? Were the bombs misplaced? 

“Where is the Sith now?” he asked. 

“We don’t know. Master Windu is investigating to see if the Sith is still inside.” 

“Is the east wing the only part to get bombed?” 

“We believe so. There are no indications to say otherwise.” 

“So the Sith bombed the east wing, but didn’t kill anyone?” Ahsoka asked. Her voice was colored with skepticism. 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. “This is certainly odd behavior for a Sith.” 

Having dealt with Dooku and Ventress, they knew what to expect when dealing with Sith but this particular Sith was acting very strangely. Since first being spotted in the Underworld, he has avoided their every attempt of capture. And now, he bombs the east wing of the Senate Building with no casualties. It's almost as if this was a— 

“Master,” Anakin said, eyes going wide. Obi-Wan seemed to come to the same realization. 

“This is a distraction,” Obi-Wan muttered, his hand dropping from his face. “If the Sith’s objective is not the Senate, then it must be—” 

“—the kid,” Anakin finished. “The Sith is going after the kid.” 

In an instant, they went for the shuttle. Obi-Wan was already dialing Master Windu’s comlink frequency, informing him of the Sith’s real objective. Anakin knew the kid was bad news from the start. 

* * *

He had fallen asleep at some point only to be awoken by a sharp pain in his head. Luke winced, hissing through his teeth. It took him a moment to discern what it was.

The bond. 

Slowly, Luke opened the bond and was met with a wave of icy darkness. It poured through him, his skin prickling at the sensation. Gooseflesh rose along his arms and he shivered as if he was back on Hoth’s freezing surface. The bond, however, felt different. It was intensified and focused, as if the source of such darkness was close by. A dawning realization came over him. 

Vader was here.

There were shouts outside his cell, muffled noises that he couldn’t quite decipher. Luke was on his feet in an instant. Ice dripped down his spine and he sensed a familiar presence closing in quickly. 

The ray shield lowered and Vader’s imposing form stood there, the sound of his respirator filling the silence. Vader stepped into the room and crossed the space between them with only a few strides. Slowly, he reached out a hand and gently touched Luke’s cheek. The warm leather of the glove was soft against his skin and he let out a small gasp at the feeling. Just as quickly, Vader’s hand dropped. Luke tried to ignore the sting of disappointment at the loss of the contact. Vader turned towards the door. “Come, we don’t have much time.”

Luke stepped out into the hall and gaped at what he saw. Multiple bodies lay scattered along the corridor. There were scorch marks along the walls from lightsabers, signs of an obvious fight. Luke tried not to look as he followed silently behind, ignoring the trail of his father’s destruction. 

Vader stopped suddenly and Luke almost ran into his back. He peeked around to see what had stopped them. 

At the other end of the hall stood five figures; the togruta—Ahsoka, his younger father, Ben, the bald man, and Master Yoda. Their sabers lit up the hall in an array of bright neon colors. Luke could almost taste his father’s desire—tendrils curling in his mind, whispering honeyed words. His ruby blade snapped open and Luke quickly placed himself in between them. He stared at his father defiantly. 

Vader lowered his saber only a fraction of an inch. “Move Luke,” he growled. 

“Don’t do this, father.” 

“They deserve to _die._ ” 

“I won’t let you hurt them. Please, don’t do this.” 

There was conflict in Vader and Luke had to bite back a grin. Perhaps there _was_ hope of saving his father. For the longest moment, no one moved. There was no sound except the hum of lightsabers and Vader’s breathing. Then, to his utter astonishment, Vader deactivated his saber. Instead of clipping it on his belt as Luke expected, Vader handed _him_ the weapon. 

The hilt was warm in his hand and Luke carefully wrapped his fingers around it. From the other end of the hall, more Jedi appeared, the ones in all white. Vader tensed, dark tendrils of the Force twisting around him.

“Father,” he begged. “Please.” 

When Vader made no move, Luke turned towards the group behind him. He barely got a word out before the bald man spoke. “Seize him,” he demanded, gesturing towards Vader. The white Jedi surrounded them, their yellow sabers pointed threateningly. They produced a pair of Force-suppressing binders which they snapped around Vader’s wrists. His father’s presence was cut from his mind so suddenly that Luke involuntarily flinched. 

“You, boy,” the bald man said, turning on Luke and pointing his amethyst saber at him. “Have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Luke lifted his chin. “I’ll only speak to Ben.” 

The others glanced at Ben, both shocked and confused. 

“Speak with Master Kenobi, you will,” Master Yoda exclaimed after a moment. The bald man looked like he wanted to protest but Master Yoda shook his head. “It is decided.” 

Luke tried his hardest to ignore the glare his younger father was sending him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: December 30th.


End file.
